


Hot Sauce & Coffee Macaroons

by Phyoaros



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reunion Fic, Stress Baking, at the very end, be prepared for macaroon overload, listen taako rly likes macaroons, lots of macaroons, not really but its mention quite a bit so be careful, s o many, seriously lots of angst, tw at end, would you like angst with your angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyoaros/pseuds/Phyoaros
Summary: It had been a week since the Tres Horny Boys finally remembered who they truly were, and Taako was tired._Or: the Taako and Lup reunion fic we all deserve





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lobotophd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotophd/gifts).



> Hello, y'all! I wrote this fic cause my good good friend did a really cool and hard thing! And I'm super proud!!!! he's awesome and he deserves all the love! this is for u, my son  
> (trigger warnings at the end notes)  
> thanks to my beta for making sure this wasnt terrible!

Dedicated to presidentscroogled  
It had been a week since the Tres Horny Boys finally remembered who they truly were, and Taako was _tired_. By some sort of miracle, they managed to ward against The Hunger, albeit temporarily. Taako would put all of his money (which, to be honest, wasn’t much) on the invisible shield breaking within the week. The base was gutted after so many lives were taken ( _so much death, it permeated the air, and Taako was choking, they were going to lose, they were going to die, and they wouldn’t be able to save jack fucking shit-_ ), leaving an air of emptiness and desolation. By some weird, twisted sort of luck, most of the people that he actually gave two shits about didn’t die, but then again, it was only the first wave and who knows what would happen next. 

Sighing heavily, he flopped back onto the bed, but not before gently leaning the Umbra Staff against the wall. Since he found out about the staff’s origin, since he found out about Lup, he had been exponentially more gentle with it. It was the last thing of his sister he had left, and he sure as fuck wasn’t going to break it by being careless, that’s for damn sure. Stretching his limbs to their full length, he was extremely happy that, out of everything that was destroyed, the bunks were one of the few things that were spared. 

It was the first time he had been able to rest, fully rest, in almost two weeks. Taako paused, and scoffed. Had it only been two weeks? It honestly felt more like two years to him, which goes to show just how truly exhausted he was. He had just gotten back from the mess hall where he helped the rest of the trio and Angus clean up a bit, to the point where they could sit down and eat their food without having it come back up. It was very difficult work, and after almost a week of constant fighting? He was a mess, both physically and mentally.

He had just gotten settled and fallen asleep (he didn’t need to, but he found that in times like this, sleep was incredibly enjoyable), when something woke him up. Taako jolted upright, days of combat putting him on edge, and warily looked around the room to find the source of whatever had disturbed him. There wasn’t anything noticeably wrong, however. No strange sound, no movement, nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing off about the room was that the air was slightly charged, the same way it feels after a lightning spell is cast, and it made the hair on the back of Taako’s neck stand on end. He glared at the room, mumbling a couple of choice words under his breath, and fell back onto the slightly-too-firm mattress, deciding that he must be imagining the strange atmosphere surrounding him.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning, he begrudgingly sat back up. It was obvious that he wouldn’t be getting any sleep, not with the strange feeling in the room. Grumbling, he got out of bed and aggressively put on his fuzzy pink bunny slippers, and threw on his robe. After getting all of his clothing in order, he left his room, going towards the place he always found himself whenever he couldn't sleep: the kitchen.

Walking through the halls sent a chill down his spine; there was blood everywhere, and bodies almost-casually strewn across the floors. Taako was not one to be unsettled at the sight of gore, but this was just… too much, even for him. His stomach churned at the smell and he was becoming light-headed at the sight of all the people he used to know lying dead around him. It almost reminded him of Phandalin, only more bloody, and that brought up a whole slew of memories he didn't want to be thinking about. 

He sped up his pace, sidestepping when needed, and got to the kitchen in record time. Automatically, almost mechanically, he started to gather up what he would need to make macaroons. Macaroons were his go-to pastry when he was upset. They always had been, especially back when he was travelling with-. He caught off the thought mid sentence, muttering a curse. He hasn't thought about Lup much since he had first remembered her, keeping his thoughts on a strict track so as to avoid even more heartbreak over the death of his sister. Taking a deep breath in through his nose, Taako started to get to work.

*

It was several hours later when he was finished, and if he was back down planet side, the sun would've just started to rise. He had made several different batches of the treat, with all sorts of different flavors: green tea, chocolate, vanilla, and his sisters old favorite, a coffee and hot sauce hybrid (he definitely did _not_ cry while making those, no sir). Taako gathered all of them up into a container and made his way back to the room, exhaustion seeping from every pore. He was ready to sleep for days, and nothing would stop him. 

When he finally, _finally_ , made it back to his bunk, he took a couple chocolate macaroons, shucked off his robe, and made to go back to sleep. After quickly scarfing one of the macaroons (he had been starving after baking for so long), he laid his weary head down, all the energy that had been keeping him awake so far leaving him in a rush. Breathing a sigh of relief, he fell asleep, a soft smile on his face for the first time in weeks.

*

He managed to get a good 10 hours of sleep by the time he woke up. Dusk had fallen, and everyone was off doing there own thing. In the distance he could hear Carry and Kilian laugh about something or other, and then the sound of sparring beginning. After laying still and relishing on the moment for a few minutes, the wizard thought he had better get up and get to work. The thought of him willingly doing work would've made him cackle a few months ago, but he had changed. The battle changed him- almost dying every second for days on end changed him (and that's not even mentioning Wonderland, but that was a thought for a different time). 

Groaning, he slowly slid out of the bed, stretching his arms above his head lazily. He padded over to the macaroons that he left on his armoire, and started to munch on one while starting to get ready. He was halfway through getting all of his stuff together, and on his 6th macaroon, when something stopped him dead in his tracks. In wasn't just the feeling like last night, no, it was much more.

It was a voice.

“I see you still like those weird macaroons, huh?” Someone said from behind him, in the shadows of the corner of the room. It was beautiful: lyrical, sweet, affectionate, and most of all, best of all, it reminded Taako of home. He was suddenly hit with a wave of emotions, too many and too complex to name.

Without turning, he choked out a rough laugh. He suppressed the huge grin that was threatening to break across his face, refusing to get his hopes up, not yet. He had been hurt and burned too many times to let himself hope. Softly, Taako said, “I'm the weird one? At least I don't like whatever the fuck coffee and hot sauce tastes like.” Clenching his fists, he took a deep breath, and slowly turned around. He continued, “You know, Lup, it's rude to talk to someone from the shadows.” The second the words leave his mouth, he saw a leather boot emerge from the corner. After it, follows the greatest sight he's seen since… well, years. 

Lup’s lips were spread in a wide grin, and there were tears in her dark gray eyes. Taako looked at her hard, desperately trying to see if anything was out of place, if this was some sort of sick, disgusting trick. But nothing was wrong with her- she still had that same rich brown skin, her hair was still raven black and in tight curls, and her face still made his heart soar with love and pride. Softly, she whispered, “Hey, Taako. It's been too long.”

Suddenly, it was too much. He couldn't just stand there, couldn't not move when his sister was right there, alive. _Alive_. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her, tears welling up and sliding down his face without his permission. “Lup,” he sobbed, “Lup? Is it you? Are you really here? Are you really alive?”

She gave a soft, wet laugh. “Yeah, I'm real, you silly. And, no, this isn't a trick.” Lup wrapped her arms around Taako, squeezing.

“How are you here?!? I thought you were dead!” Taako pulled back slightly. “How are you alive, Lup? I found your b-body,” He said, words tumbling out of him a mile a minute. It had been a while, a very long while, since he let himself get so visibly upset, especially around someone else. It wasn’t like him, he was definitely more the type to keep everything bottled up until he exploded but this was different. This was Lup.

“It’s complicated, and it’ll take hours to explain. I want to get caught up with you. Taako, I… I’ve missed you so, so much.” She said, sadly. She took a shaky breath and took a step back, holding onto his arms. “The brief and skinny is this: I was trapped in the staff,” she used her head to gesture towards the Umbra Staff, “and I was just able to get out. I don’t know how, and I don’t know why. But what I do know is this: I’m so happy I’m back with you, Taako. You… you have no idea how much its sucked to watch you grow and develop as a person without me there. How much pain watching you, and Mags, and Merle, and everyone else caused me.” She looked back at him and saw a flash of pain go across his face. “I’m sorry, that was worded wrong. What I mean, is that I love you and everyone else so much, and I was so incredibly sad I couldn’t be there to help you all…” she trailed off, a distant look crossing her eyes, and then started again with a determined expression, “But I’m here now, and I’m here to stay.”

Taako was speechless. He had no clue what to say; it was so strange to be able to talk to someone he had never thought he’d be able to see again, let alone talk with. “I… okay. I’m going to have questions later, and hell knows the rest of the goof squad will, too, but first… I want to talk to you, just for awhile, and pretend that everything is okay. Is that… alright?” He asked, nervously.

“Of course it is, you dummy. Come on, let’s sit down.” She half-dragged him to the bed and sat down with him. She started talking, asking questions so fast and excitedly that Taako wasn’t able to get a word in, but that was okay. It was worth it to see his sister, alive and well, be happy. They had a lot of catching up to do, but they had time. Maybe not a whole lot, The Hunger was still an imminent threat and he had no idea what he was going to do after this shit show, but they could talk for a while. They deserved at least that.

As his sister talked, Taako felt a happy, lopsided grin fill his face. He was content, in this moment, and he was excited that he could finally talk to his sister again, after all these years of feeling alone. For the first time in a very, very long time, Taako felt hopeful. And that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, thats it! u can find me on tumblr @gay-medusa, please kudos/comment and have a nice day!  
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Explicit mentions of death/blood  
> Dead bodies  
> Flashbacks  
> P.S- hey taako, real talk im so proud of u!!!! u've gone so far and ur so smart and i love you <3 I hope u enjoyed this!


End file.
